Dora's Big Musical Movie Part 1
This is the First Part of Dora's Big Musical Movie. Transcript *Dora: Dora's Big Musical. *(Curtain Opens) *(Book Opens) *Dora: Hi Out There, Come On Inside. *Baby Jaguar: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Dora: Hola, You're Here, Leo, June, They're Here! *Leo: Hey, Look Who's Here. *Annie: Hi-Hi. *June: Oh, Good, You're Here, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show. *Leo: Aw, We Are Really Gonna Need Your Help Today. *(Snoring) *June: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Leo: Snoring?, Is Diego Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping, Will You Go With Dora and Wake Up Diego? *Child: Yes! *Leo: Excellent! *June: We'll Go Start the Breakfast. *Dora: Vamonos. *Pablo: Diego, It's Time to Get Up! *Tyrone: Diego, Wake Up! *Diego: Duck, Duck, Goose! (Laughs) *Dora: Hola, Backyardigans! *Uniqua: Hi, Dora, Oh, Oh, Hi, Maybe You Can Help Us. *Tasha: It's Time to Wake Up Diego. *Austin: But He's Not Getting Up. *Pablo: Rise and Shine, Diego. *Diego: (Snoring) *Tyrone: Will You Help Us Wake Up Diego? *Dora: Great! *Uniqua: If We All Yell, "Wake Up, Diego!", We Know It'll Work. *Tasha: Ready? *Austin: One, Two, Three! *All: "WAKE UP, DIEGO!" *Diego: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh, Oh, It's You, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today. *Pablo: Diego! *Tyrone: The Big Music Show is Today! *Uniqua: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Diego: Oh, Right, The Big Music Show, The Big Music Show!, It's Today! *(Diego Hops Out of Bed) *Diego: The Big Music Show, Is, Is Today, and, and I Overslept, There's So Much to Do, We Have to Build a Stage, We Have to Make Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We-We Got to Rehearse, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time. *Diego: Unless I Have Your Help, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready? *Child: Yeah! *Diego: You Will?, This is Gonna Be So Great, It's Called, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show!, Today's the Day! *Dora: Today's the Day! *Diego: What Kind of Day? *Dora: What Kind of Day? *Diego: The Kind of Day! *Dora: A Day! *Diego: A Day! *Dora: A Day! *Diego: For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *Dora, Diego, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets: Show! *Diego: Vamonos!, We're Having a Show Out in the Backyard, All Our Friends Will Join Along. *Gil, Molly, and DJ Lance: We Can Help Out Getting Ready, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs. *Diego: Cause We're Gonna Be. *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show!, Let's Get Ready! *Baby Jaguar: Get Ready for What? *(Everyone Getting Ready) *Diego: Today's the Day! *Dora and DJ Lance: Today's the Day! *Diego: What Kind of Day? *Gil and Molly: What Kind of Day? *Diego: The Kind of Day! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: A Day! *Diego: A Day! *All: A Day! *Diego: For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *All: Show! *Pablo: Diego, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *All: He's Gotta Take Off of His PJ's *Diego: What Should i Wear? *All: He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes *Diego: I Know! *Gil: We Invited the Neighbors! *Molly: And Their Family! *DJ Lance: With This Poster! *Linny: To See the Show *Tuck: Of Shows! *Ming-Ming: Of Shows! *Diego: Cause We're Gonna Be. *All: What We Wanna Be, At the Show! *Baby Jaguar: Wow!, A Show! *Diego: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *All: Yeah! *Diego: Hair Combed? *All: Yeah! *(Everyone Talking) *Diego: Let's Go! *Tasha: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Diego: Singing! *Gil: And Dancing! *Diego: Dancing! *Ming-Ming: Whoa! *Linny: Great Costumes! *Dora: Right! *Diego: Yep, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Tyrone: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Dora: Vamonos! *Diego: Yeah, We Gotta Practice! *Gil: La-La-La! *Molly: Mi-Mi-Mi *DJ Lance: And the Special Delievery! *Leo, June, and Annie: Super Sweet! *Diego: Really Neat! *The Wonder Pets: Bubbles! *Gil: And Diggin' This *Molly: Musical! *The Backyardigans: Happening! *Dora: And We're Gonna Sing in the... *All: Show! *(All Cheering) *Dora: Yay! *Diego: Now What? *Dora: Here's a List! *Diego: Oh, Right, Gracias, This is a List of Things We Need to Do Today! *June: Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Diego: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast On Our List? *Children: There! *Dora: Right! *Diego: Oh Yeah, Breakfast is the First One! *Leo: Pass Me The Granola *June: I Put It in a Bowl-A. *Leo: Pancakes! *June: Berries! *Annie: and Orange Juice! *Dora: Delicioso! *Diego: How About Some Toast? *Leo: Mmm, Toast is the Most. *Baby Jaguar: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Gil: This is Gonna Be the Best Music Show Ever! *Baby Jaguar: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I'm Gonna Be in the Magic Show Too, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Diego: Mmm-Mmm, Great Breakfast. *Dora: Check It Off Our List! *Diego: Thanks, Dora, See, Every Time We Do Something In Our List, We Get to Check It Off, See, We've Had Our Breakfast!, Check!, These Are All Things We Still Need to Do Today, Make Our Costumes, Build a Stage, and Make Our Snacks, Will You Help Us Check Off These Things Off, When We Do Them? *Child: Yes! *Diego: Great!, Wow!, Wow!, We Really Have a Lot to Do Today Before the Big Music Show. *Leo: I'm Looking Foward to the Songs. *Diego: Yeah, Um, Does Anyone Know What They're Gonna Sing About? *(Everyone Knowing) *Linny: We Know, We're Singing About Being Wonder Pets Saving Animals Cause That's What We Wanna Be When We Grow Up! *Gil: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians. *Molly: Cause That's What We Wanna Be! *DJ Lance: I'm Going to Sing About Being a Comedian. *Pablo: Dora, Me, and My Backyardigans are Singing Together. *Dora: You're Right, Pablo. *Tyrone: About Being Teachers! *Dora: You Know! *Uniqua: It's a Group. *Diego: A Group, How's That Gonna Work? *Tasha: We'll Show You! *Austin: Come On, Dora! *Dora: Vamonos! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Transcripts